


McCree Catches You After  A Shower

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream





	McCree Catches You After  A Shower

You rinsed the conditioner out of your hair and shut the water off. You let the water drop off your body for a couple of seconds and then you stepped out to grab your towel and dry off. You reached your arm to the towel rack and felt the cool rod. No towel.

“Weird, I thought I put the towel there,” you mumbled to yourself. You stepped onto the bathmat and let the excess water drip onto it. You decided to make your way to your room and grab a towel and put some clothes on then head over to grab some breakfast.

“Well, what a sight to see on this fine mornin’,” came the ever familiar drawl from your bed. There was Jesse McCree sitting on your bed, with nothing but your towel to cover his goods.

“Ah, Jesse, I should have known,” you said as you rolled your eyes and snatched the towel off him. You tried not to look at his nakedness as you dried your body off.

“Don’t I get a kiss or nothin’?”

“Nope! I don’t kiss thieves who steal their girlfriend’s towel,” you replied with a smirk. He stood up and made his way over to you, not even a little bit bashful.

He grabbed hold of your towel and threw it to the floor. “Now this, this is my favourite view,” he whispered as he captured you earlobe between his teeth.

You moaned as he sucked and nibbled, making your body shiver.

“Jesse, come on I wanna go get breakfast, I’m hungry,” you complained, but at the same time you didn’t exactly want him to stop.

"I got something you can eat right here, sugar,” he teased against your skin.

“Mmm, yeah alright,” you moaned against his neck.

You pushed him onto your bed and lowered yourself onto your knees, grabbing his length in your hand and lightly licking at the tip.

“Now doll, don’t be a tease,” he huffed between deep moans.

“Two can play at that game, McCree,” you grinned.


End file.
